User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Any Active Users?
Since it seems this wiki has been rather inactive as of late, I'm going to cut straight to the chase: it a vital matter to the health of this wiki to have an active administrator who is committed to improving the wiki and encouraging the community to make quality edits. I know that I have just recently joined this wiki, but I promise you that I will follow a certain set of standards by improving the quality of this wiki. That is to say: from this point on I am promising to better the quality of this wiki through my efforts and articles. I am not alone, however, and have several friends who have stated their interest in joining this wiki. Soon you will see articles by them as well, and if things go as hoped, we can perhaps revive this wiki and make it the best FMA fanon wiki on the web. That being said, the only way to get there is if there are active admins in order to regulate the wiki. Since there seem to be no current admins here, I think it would be best to put this wiki up for adoption. What does that mean? It doesn’t mean the wiki will be going to some random business tycoon who runs an international crime syndicate without us having any say in the matter. All it means is that the admin rights of the wiki will be transferred to an active member. They will then be able to authorize other members to become admins so that we have a strong council of leadership on the wiki. So, I officially request permission to adopt this wiki. What are my credentials, you ask? 1. I have a good sense of wiki coding and know a thing or two about formatting and creating templates. 2. I have been a general wiki editor for almost two years now. 3. I am also an active user and an admin on the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, and have some experience in wiki-ing in general. What will I do if I do become an admin? 1. Work to establish a team of other committed admins who will assist in the management of this wiki. 2. Establish a Manual of Style so that members have a better idea of how to edit articles. 3. Work with members on a list I’m drawing up of all the things we can do to improve this wiki. (Navigation, images, etc.) 4. Update the design of this wiki and promote it in order to gain more members. (Among other things). Please respond by posting in the comments below if you agree/disagree (or are actually an admin here and would like to stop me in my tracks, heh heh). If there are no objections to the adoption in the next week I will submit this wiki on September 17, 2015 to be adopted. Even if I am not given permission to adopt this wiki, I will continue to be an active member as I love the show and want to both write about it and promote it. For solidarity, for unity, for the Brotherhood! Category:Blog posts